


Introduction

by NighttimePhilosopher



Series: Amedot Gem Egg Hell [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Carrying, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Insecure!Lapis Lazuli, POV Second Person, Purring, babies gotta eat to get strong, minor breastfeeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Amethyst introduces one of her gemlings to Lapis Lazuli





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> helpp i can't stop  
> (also headcanon that Carrier gems lactate for their babies but it isn't milk, it's like a mineral substance that physically helps a gemling's gemstone grow; similar to how Kindergarten gems take the minerals from the earth around them when they are implanted to grow.)
> 
> this goes on wattpad and ff later

You weren’t finished playing with that toy, but your carrier thinks otherwise, threading her fingers under you to lift you up. You make a snuffy grunt but are otherwise unaffected, letting yourself be taken wherever life takes you. This ends up being your mother’s breast, so you happily comply, taking the nipple in your mouth and pulling gently. Her chest is rumbling deeply and you can feel it, so you know she is happy. You feel safe, drinking while your mama converses. You just get to kneading when you hear a foreign voice and feel a foreign pressure at your back.

“Hello…” she says, and you keep feeding. Your mama will protect you if anything is bad, and nothing is bad because she is purring. You are pet on the head and back softly, mostly where your mane covers, by different and delicate fingers.

“She’s super quiet and I’m not sure how much she takes in, but she’ll love you. She loves everyone – heh, ‘cept Lion. He scares them by accident and it’s really cute.” Amethyst pokes at you. “Hey, someone’s here to see you. You wanna meet them?”

You’re detached and you flick your tongue for extra. Mama turns you around and presents you to someone who is very blue. She has long legs and arms and short and shaggy dark blue hair. You don’t know what to think of her, she’s just there, looking down at you with an unsure expression on her face.

“Are you sure you’re okay with me holding her?”

“Yeah Lappy, it’s super okay. Here.”

You’re handed over and put into this new gem’s lap. Her hands come to sit by your sides as you look up at her, giving a yawn. She gives a small smile at that.

“See? Super relaxed, what I tell ya?”

She smells like the ocean, which you were bought to a little while ago. You can feel her thighs under the faux fabric that she wears, which is different to yours in colour and shape. You press into her thigh in your attempt to get more comfortable, and her hands come around to balance you. You mew at her and she gushes like many adult beings do when you make that vocalisation.

“When will she start speaking?”

“I’m not sure, Pearl said something like a year and a half? Long way to go still, but I’m not complaining. I mean, how can you _not_ go ‘aww’ at those wittle noises?”

You mew because your mama is talking, and then you mew again because you want to be picked up. At first the new gem doesn’t get it, so you mew again, crawling closer to her belly. Her hands follow you all the way like you are going to fall or get hurt. There’s no danger here. You crane your neck all the way up and try to make contact with her eyes as you whine again and again. You paw at her tummy restlessly.

“Whelp, that’s the call dude. Gotta pick her up now.”

“Um, I, er, I don’t know how to.”

“Okay, so just like this…”

Four hands are now circling around you, two purple and thick and two thin and blue. Mama’s hand lifts at your chest and the blue hand follows suit, her palm touching your gem. You mewl at all the attention and the fact that you are currently being lifted into the air. Mama lets go and the blue gem continues to hold you, just like you wanted.

“That’s it, Lapis!”

There’s a hand at your back and it comforts you gently, running down your fluffy hair before it all poofs up again. You love it and allow her to hear your purr, slow and relaxed. You sound like the stationary rumble of a machine your sire made.

“ _There’s_ a happy gemling.”

“She’s tiny, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, at the moment she is. ‘m not sure if she’ll turn out like me or not. Just hafta wait and see.”

“Yeah.”

You listen to the background noise of their conversation, picking up a few words here and there. You soon find yourself getting very sleepy and you let your eyes droop.

“She’s drifting to sleep again. She sleeps often. Do you get worried about that?”

“Nah. Their gems are super small, so they probably generate very little energy, y’know? Plus, the world’s a tiring place.”

The stranger gives a small laugh. “That’s definitely something I’ll always agree with.”

You’re passed back over after a short amount of time, propped on mama’s shoulder. You feel her walking and you turn your head a little to see the blue gem walking beside you. She gives a small wave to you and you give her a big friendly yawn, showing your tiny teeth and tongue before you can’t keep your eyes open anymore and she’s blinked away from existence.

You know you’ll see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions as to what I should call my gemling fic collection? I'm completely lost.


End file.
